


A Lesson in Obedience

by awkwardbunnyau (impaladreams)



Series: Submission Series [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Matt, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladreams/pseuds/awkwardbunnyau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You agreed to completely submit yourself to me if you came here tonight,” he began. “Are you prepared to do that now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Submission Series. Part 1 - The Good Pet - can be found on the series page.

The car service arrived back at the flat Alex was residing in during her stay in London. The ride home hadn’t taken very long and she was still feeling weakened. Matt’s arm around her, guiding her up the steps, into the elevator and to her apartment was a welcomed assistance. When they got to the door she even surrendered her keys and leant against the frame and let him open it. She slumped over the threshold and the door shut behind her. “Come on, Kingston,” he said, grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her up into his arms while she slung her arms around his neck. He walked through her flat, flicking on lights with great difficulty as he went, until he made his way to the master bathroom.

“Not another fucking bathroom,” Alex groaned as he placed her back on the ground. She kicked off her heels which were uncomfortable and beginning to pinch. She grabbed a hair tie from the vanity and pulled her wild curls into a high bun.

Matt chuckled aloud but didn’t offer a counter-remark. He instead made moves for the bathtub, turning the tap on warm and drawing her a bath. He then focused his attention back on Alex, walking over to her and helping her pull off her dress, depositing it in a heap on the floor with her shoes. Once the bath was adequately filled he helped her step into the warm water and watched her body sink below water level. He grabbed a stool that was playing magazine holder in the corner of the bathroom and positioned it by the tub so he could sit next to her. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the bath and he drank in the view of her buoyant breasts. “You look exhausted pet,” he said, removing his jacket and rolling up one of his sleeves to dip his hand in the water and run it over her breasts.

“I am,” she sighed, sinking further down into the water.

“It’s because you’re getting so good at this,” he smiled.

“So are you,” she flirted, giving him a wicked look.

He removed his hand that was still caressing Alex’s tits from the water. “Excuse you,” he said, “but I’ve always been good at this!”

She scoffed. “Please, you were a terrified puppy that day you came to my trailer,” she said, looking up at him. “Don’t you remember?” She smiled softly, nostalgically remembering their first time.

He tried to hide a smile from her. She didn’t know the half of it. He had paced the length of his trailer for about ten minutes and another five in front of hers until he mustered the courage to go in. Finally, he worked up his nerve to just barge into her trailer without knocking or any warning. “What the fuck do you think that was, Kingston?” he shouted, slamming the door to her trailer behind him. She gave a genuine jump and fumbled with the tea bag she was attempting to utilize during their break.

“What, um, huh, what are you, why, what’s going on?” she stammered, confusion evident on her face.

He stalked closer to her, catching and holding her gaze in his eyes. “I asked, 'What the fuck was that?’” he repeated.

“Acting,” she said bluntly, scoffing and trying to turn around to blow him off. The move was unsuccessful and turned her back to face him.

“It felt more like a lap dance,” he said. When he saw the slightest blush in her cheeks, he knew that he was okay to proceed. “Do you think you can just grind up on other people while at work and that’s okay?” In all honestly, Matt felt it wasn’t okay. She had been turning him on with her flirtatious touches and sexy looks during all their time filming and today finally sent him over the edge. The script had called for her to “shimmy” against him as he was pressed against the desk. However, during more than one take she had purposely grinded her ass into his crotch, even going so far as to boldly arch her back while she did it. He wasn’t sure if the cameras weren’t getting it, no one was noticing, or people just weren’t caring because it was Alex fucking Kingston, but it had certainly succeeded in getting his attention. “Don’t start something you don’t want to finish, Miss Kingston,” he said in a low, throaty voice.

He pressed her against the table, waiting her for reply, waiting to get thrown out onto the sidewalk next to the trailer. “Who said anything about not finishing?” she flirted. She knew it was probably wrong but it wasn't like she hadn't thought about this before. She recognized that deep, serious voice. He'd used it as the Doctor speaking to River countless times but that look he had always given her, and was giving her now, sent chills vibrating through her every nerve.

He shifted her back so she was sitting on the table and pushed her already parted legs further apart, running one hand from her knee, up her thigh and under the dress she was still wearing from set. He cupped her sex with his whole hand through her underwear and then slid two fingers over her clothed slit before eagerly pushing her panties to the side. He let only his fingertips graze over her, tracing a teasing touch from her hip, down over her pubes, past her clit and to her vagina, his fingers pushing apart her pussy lips where he was relieved to find the beginnings of her arousal. He slicked two of his fingers in her juice and traced a line back up to the top of her pussy. He easily found the soft mass of sensitive tissue and started to move his fingers back and forth and up and down over her clit and hood, teasing the whole bundle and feeling it start to swell in arousal. She let out a soft moan of approval, pressing herself into him. “You don’t waste any time, do you?” she asked.

Oh God, all he wanted to do was take out his hard cock and fuck her right there on the table. That wasn’t truly what he wanted though, just a fleeting desire. He knew if he could somehow make this happen, make this work, they’d both have so much more fun in the long run. He didn't just want to take her; he wanted to possess her.

Continuing his work, he used one finger to pull her folds and expose her clit and the other finger began rubbing slow, clockwise circles directly over the bud of nerves. “Oh, no dear, this is just a preview of what I’m going to do to you.” She let out another moan that sounded like a mix between pleasure and frustration. He dipped his fingers back into her wetness then resumed his slow assault on her, “I want you to come to my apartment tonight, Alex. I promise I will make you cum the hardest you ever have in your life.”

Alex threw her head back in a laugh. “Oh, there’s a bold promise,” she said although she had to admire his youthful brashness. It wasn't just his hand against her that was turning her on though and she could feel both her body and mind begin a slow betrayal. Matt had always been the polite gentleman, flirting respectively but not crudely and never crossing the line. Now here he was in front of her with his seductive demands and a hint of domineering assertiveness she was dying to find out more about.

He pressed harder against her clit eliciting a long moan and he knew her orgasm was building because she was grinding back against him now. “I can guarantee it. I just need one thing from you.”

“And what would that be?” she asked, distracted and breathless, focused instead on what his hand was doing than what his lips were saying.

He withdrew his fingers from her clit and ran them along her wetness again feeling how turned on she was. “Complete and total submission to me,” he said sternly before raising his fingers to his lips and tasting her juice off of them.

“I can do that now,” she said, trying to pull him back to her, pressing her chest against his torso, trying to gain some leverage over the situation.

“No, this isn’t the time or the place,” he said shaking his head. “My apartment, nine o’clock.” He reached his hand back between her legs and replaced her underwear over her pussy, rubbing it into her sex and feeling the dampness start to seep through. “I don’t want you to touch yourself until then.”

He moved away and headed back to the door of her trailer and she indignantly stood up off of the table. “You can’t just leave me like this!” she barked.

He smiled by the door, looking back at her. “Yes, I can and I am. I’ll see you at nine if you wish to continue this. If not, take care of yourself,” he shrugged, smiling at her frustration again before exiting her trailer.

That evening, back at his flat, Matt tidied up and tried not to think about what a nervous wreck he was. The minutes ticked by with an agonizing slowness and he wished he had left things more concrete. He didn’t even know if she would show up and it was driving him mad, making him pace back and forth along the length of his living room and run worried hands through his long hair while he waited. Nine o’clock arrived and the minutes continued to tick by without her presence. A few minutes past nine, when he was just convincing himself that she wouldn’t show up, he heard a soft knock at his door. He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach in a plunge of nervous excitement. He gathered his composure, trying to get into character the best he could and then opened the door to her. She stood there, looking radiant in a deep blue dress, holding a bottle of wine. “Come in,” he said. She crossed over his threshold and slipped out of her shoes adding hers to the small line of his trainers.

“I brought wine,” she said, a smile on her lips, handing the bottle to him.

“Thank you,” he said, taking it from her. “We won’t be drinking tonight though,” he placed the unopened pinot noir on the counter and turned back to her. She wore a teasing smile and was about to say something but he added, cutting her off, “I’d prefer it if you were sober for this.” Her face grew more serious and he moved closer to her, taking the side of her cheek in his hand and running his thumb over her lips. His bedroom eyes met her gaze as he lowered his head to kiss her, his mouth meeting hers full on and massaging his lips against hers. He felt a shiver of anticipation wash over her as he pulled away.

Matt’s stomach was in knots, still not completely confident that this would work and not end with her storming out of his apartment in a rage. He held both sides of her face and looked at her seriously and felt some more confidence as she returned his intense gaze. “You agreed to completely submit yourself to me if you came here tonight,” he began. “Are you prepared to do that now?”

“Yes,” she replied, nodding slightly in agreement too. She felt a strange meekness, one that was not usually in her repertoire, begin to creep over her. She was familiar with what was going on and was pretty sure she knew what was about to follow. Still, as her confirmation of submission fell from her lips she felt a new wave of nervous excitement take over.

“Good,” he purred, giving a slight smile, happy that she seemed to understand where this was going. Just to be sure though, he also asked, “Do you trust me, Alex?”

She nodded again and he waited for her verbal agreement. “Yes, yes I trust you, Matt.”

Without another word he took her hand and led her to his bedroom, standing in the middle of the room near the foot of the bed. “I want you to kneel down, Alex,” he said and she listened lowering herself to her knees in front of him. This was different. On set, she had always been the one with the upper hand, playing the Mrs. Robinson to his Benjamin. Now, Matt’s boyish charm, embarrassed flirting and awkward tendencies were fading, seemingly before her eyes. And for some reason her normal boldness and sass seemed to be draining so all she could do was nervously play with her hands behind her back. “Good, now before we begin I’d like to review some rules with you. And yes, there will be a quiz,” he said.

She was looking up at him with rapt attention and he knew this was the make it or break it point. He ran his thumb over her lips again and fought back the urge to lower himself to her level and just make passionate love to her on the floor right there. He wanted this though, craved it, and he wanted it to be her. The payout was worth the risk at that point so he pressed on, delivering the speech he had been reviewing in his brain all afternoon, all week really. He spoke quickly, knowing she was smart but hoping she might miss some details. “Rule number one: You are my submissive and I am your dom. You will respect the relationship and address me as sir or master when we are in session.”

She nodded along and he couldn’t believe this was transpiring. It was working; this was going to happen. He continued, gaining confidence, finding his role as her master. “Rule number two: You will not act unless I request it of you and you will not speak unless spoken to. Rule number three: I am in complete control of your pleasure. You are not to pleasure yourself without my consent when we are in a session and you are not allowed to cum unless I allow it. Rule number four: You are my cum slut. Your job is to make cum and take cum. You will treat my cum as a prize and if I cum in your mouth, you’re not to swallow until expressly given permission.”

Alex was attempting to look serious but was failing at hiding a smile. Not her usual teasing, flirty, somewhat patronizing smile he was so used to, but one that looked genuinely pleased. And possibly a little bit excited. He continued, “Rule number five: If you fail to obey any of the above mentioned rules, you will be punished. The punishment and severity will be determined by me. Rule number six: You will pick a safe word. I’m sure a woman of your experience is familiar with the concept, but just to be clear, if uttered during a session, we will immediately end whatever we are doing, no hard feelings.” He gave a small smile and ran a hand through the side of her hair, tucking some locks behind her ear. “What do you want your safe word to be?”

Alex thought for a moment, glancing around the room expecting to find an answer. “Ummm,” she breathed, stalling for time.

“Anything. Whatever you want. Any nonsexual word,” Matt said with a flourish of his hand. Alex opened her mouth to speak and closed it again, her brows furrowing in thought. “Seriously, anything,” Matt said flatly, growing impatient. She looked at him and chuckled, finding herself at a complete loss. This wasn’t going exactly to Matt’s plan but he pressed on, recovering smoothly. “I will assign one then,” he sighed in somewhat mock annoyance taking her chin in his hand and tilting her face up to look at him. “River,” he stated. She gave a soft smile and looked somewhat embarrassed. “Is that okay with you, pet?”

“Yes.”

“Do you consent to these rules?” he asked sternly.

“Yes.”

He made a tsk noise and softly shook his head. “This was going so well.” He saw her shoulder slump as she realized her mistake. “Would you like to correct yourself, pet?”

“Yes, sir,” she said,

“Good girl. Now stand up,” he ordered and watched, as she obeyed, standing before him in her knee length dress. “Now strip. All the way. No bra and pants bullshit. I want you naked.” He watched as she obediently followed his orders, first peeling off the silky deep blue material of the dress to reveal a lacy bra which she promptly removed. Alex was far from modest but couldn't help but feel a little subconscious being the only one so abruptly naked in the room. Her underwear followed next. In one motion she pushed them down and stepped out of them. He admired the site before him, drinking in her exposed breasts and perky nipples, the smooth skin leading down her belly, the tuft of pubes that followed and trailed to her vagina, hidden between her thighs and curvy legs that seemed to go on forever. He could feel his cock twitching awake in his jeans. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than he had imagined, and he had to stop himself from pouring out compliments to her. “Kneel down again,” he said maintaining composure and stepping closer. Her hands instinctively went to his crotch, tracing the outline of his penis and reaching for his belt but he caught her hand and pulled it away forcefully. “What do you think you’re doing?” he scolded.

“Did you want me to…you told me to get on my knees so I thought-“ Her sentence was interrupted as Matt abruptly reached behind her and spanked her hard across her ass. The slap was cold and hard but she couldn't help but feel a shiver of anticipatory pleasure course through her. She was so used to taking charge, being tightly wound in her control, that Matt's domineering presence was starting to relax her as much as it excited her.

“Your job is not to think,” he said. “Get on my bed, at the foot of it, on your hands and knees, now,” he commanded. He watched as she silently got up and followed his directions. Her round, full ass now had one bright red hand mark across it. He couldn’t help rubbing himself a bit through his jeans as he took in the sight of her on his bed. He appreciated her arched back exposing not just her ass but her pussy lips to him as well. He composed himself and said, “I think we need to have a little lesson in obedience.” He stood behind her and gripped her ass cheeks in his hands, massaging her flesh before landing another hard slap against her ass. “What was rule number two?” he asked.

“Don’t do anything or talk unless you tell me to, sir,” she sighed.

“You disobeyed, didn’t you?” He spanked her again and she gave a barely audible whimper. “Speak up, submissive. I can’t hear you!” Another hard spank fell on her skin.

“Yes, master, I’m sorry!” she nearly shouted.

“Good girl,” he said, rubbing his hands over the pink skin of her bottom. He gave a few light, quick spanks and heard her stifle sounds of pleasure. From his vantage point he could see her starting to become aroused, her vagina beginning to glisten. “Let’s review the rules now shall we?” He gave another series of light, playful spanks. “What was rule five?”

“That I’m your cumslut, master,” she replied. She felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her as the words fell from her lips. She wasn’t used to taking crap from anyone let alone playing the slave. She let out a sharp cry as she felt his hand impact with her already sore butt.

“No, that’s four. But while we’re on the at topic,” he paused to administer a few more playful taps to her ass, “what’s your job, cumslut?”

“Make cum and take cum,” she said. That had been memorable at least. She kind of liked the filthier side to Matt. She shivered as she felt two fingers trace their way up from her clit past her taint and around her ass, painting her skin with wetness as they went.

“Yes it is,” he said and she could hear the smile in his voice. His fingers traced their way back to her pussy and plunged in, her tight wet walls giving to them easily as he worked his fingers around. She was really wet, too wet. “So far you’re doing an excellent job in this category.” He pulled his fingers out and slapped her ass hard again. “Spread your pussy for me, pet.” He watched as she snaked a hand down and used to fingers to spread her pussy lips, exposing a visage of pink. “I gave you instructions before coming here tonight, didn’t I?” he asked.

She hesitated in her response, not liking where this was going.

“DIDN’T I?”

“Yes, master,” she said timidly.

“Did you get yourself off?”

His hand was caressing circles over her sore ass and she braced herself. “Yes, sir.” His hands wailed, alternating slaps between both of her ass cheeks. “I can explain I-“

“Shut up!” he said, running his hands through his hair in exasperation. Genuine feelings of anger were brewing because she hadn’t listened to him, didn’t take him seriously. He had wanted to be the one to give her that release, not a quick wank on her own terms. He had just wanted control over something in his life and she was taking that away. He moved from his position and walked to the side of the bed where she could see him. He started to undo his belt and he could see her eyes widen. He removed the belt and folded it in two, like he was supposed to, like he had read about, to make sure he did this so she could enjoy it too.*

“Now…what was rule four?”

“If I disobey you can punish me however you want.”

She recoiled slightly as he started to run the belt over her body, starting at her hand and making his way up her arm and over her shoulder. He brought the loop of leather, down her back and ran it over the curve of her buttocks. He paused; alarm bells were ringing somewhere in the back of his mind that he couldn’t actually hit a woman with a belt. He stalled, moving around behind her again so she couldn’t meet his gaze and instead running the belt over her pussy and into her wetness. “Who told you to stop spreading your pussy?” he inquired and watched as her hand darted back to hold herself open for him. He lightly tapped the belt against her clit and she moaned in response. He massaged the tip into her clit and stared down at her raw pink ass, his hand marks starting to all blend together. He knew her ass would grow redder, possibly welted if and when he ever brought himself to hit her and he felt a pang of guilt wash over him. He didn't really want to hurt her. In fantasy it had all been a little less physical, less real. He had just needed something in his life within his power and she was an easy target for his twisted affections. But there she was and clearly into it. Spreading her pussy lips and grinding her clit against the soft, smooth leather that she had to know was moments away from meeting her ass. He removed the belt from her pussy and traced it from one side of her butt to another and positioned himself more at her side, taking aim and –

_Alex disappeared under the water of the bath momentarily, wiping her eyes as she emerged. “You know, I didn’t think you were ever going to hit me with the belt that day.”_

_He pursed his lips, remembering all too well. “Neither did I.”_

_“How did you feel?” she asked._

The belt made a whapping sound against Alex’s skin and he grew more aroused hearing her cry out. Finally. He had needed this. He brought the belt down against her other cheek.

_“In control.”_

She had resumed to balancing with two hands again but he didn’t care. He spanked her again for a third time and his cock ached in pleasure at her throaty, moaning cries. “Bad, pet. You dirty whore! You couldn’t wait for me to let you cum? I say when and how you cum, slave. Remember that,” he lashed her a few more times with the belt, watching the leather collide with her ass leaving a brighter red marks across her skin. "Who controls how you cum?" He smacked her hard against the right cheek.

"You do, master," she said. The belt made contact with her left cheek and she let out a moan, the harsh whip of the belt now sending jolts of pleasure through her each time he laid it against her.

"That's right I do." He took the belt and fastened it around her naked waist, tight against her hips, before dropping to his knees behind her. The skin of her ass was now all bright pink with several rectangular red marks forming from contact with the belt. He ran his hands gently over it before dropping his face between her legs. His mouth found her clit, sucking the nub into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it while his nose pressed against her opening, feeling her wetness and intoxicating him with her scent. He placed his hands against her pink bottom, spreading her cheeks and opening her up more to him while his tongue continued to play. She was eliciting an erotic symphony of moans and pressing herself against his face almost furiously. He almost lost his focus but managed to pull himself away when he felt her body begin to tense and shake.

"No, please, please," she moaned, spreading her legs further apart and trying to arch against him again.

He stood, wiping her juices from his face. "Your pussy tastes so sweet, pet," he cooed. "Turn around and sit on the bed for me."

She obeyed and took a seat, even though her ass was still on fire from the lashing, looking up and waiting for his next move. He took off his shirt, exposing an expanse of pale skin that made her greedy for more. His jeans were hanging low past his boxers in the absence of his belt that was still fastened tightly around her waist and she could see that tops of his pubes starting to peek out below his happy trail. His jeans were very tight trying to contain his erection and she became even more turned on when he grabbed the back of her head to press her face into his hardness.

"You've got my cock so hard for you," he said in a guttural, sexy voice. He released her and pulled his fly down. She felt like it took forever for him to pull his jeans and boxers down and step out of the material exposing himself to her. His cock was magnificent and she had to stop herself from breaking the rules, waiting for him to give her direction. She eagerly licked her lips. "I can tell you want to suck it," he said. He was running one hand up and down the length of his long cock until the smallest amount of precum was weeping from the pink head. He ran the tip of his dick against Alex's bottom lip, leaving a trace of himself behind. She knew the rules and waited patiently for him to command her. "Taste me, pet." He smiled watching her tongue immediately lick his residue off of her lips. She gazed up at him, silently begging for more, licking her lips that were still tantalizingly close to his dick. "Suck it," he breathed, pressing himself against her mouth.

She obliged, first just taking the tip of his cock into her mouth and greedily lapping at the remaining taste of him, feeling him grow harder in her mouth as she began to take more of him. She found a steady rhythm, running a hand over his length and then taking him down her throat and releasing him to start the pattern again. He was moaning and watching her please him and she returned his hungry gaze while she continued to work his cock with her mouth. She gasped when he lowered a hand to her clit and began to play. "Keep sucking," he ordered, pulling her head back to his member with one hand while the other started tracing frenzied circles over her clit. Her head and pelvis began to work in unison, her mouth taking as much of him as she could while her hips moved in time with his hand. She was desperate both to please him and continue receiving pleasure from him since her last orgasm had been abruptly cut off.

He groaned as he watched her expert mouth move over him and his cock disappear down her throat. "Good pet," he groaned, still working at her clit and feeling the soft hum of her moan around him. Her sounds of pleasure were escalating and her breathing was labored through her nose while her tongue lapped and sucked him.

"Yes, yes, FUCK yes," she cried spreading her legs for him until his hands unexpectedly left her pussy leaving her throbbing for release and dripping wetness on his sheets.

"Not yet, pet," he whispered. He took the back of her head in his hands and guided her mouth back over him. "You're not going to cum until I say so." He thrust himself into her mouth up to his hilt, cock twitching when she looked up at him, her big eyes glistening with tears either from sexual frustration or choking, he wasn't sure which. He withdrew, cock gleaming and slicked in her saliva. He traced the tip over her mouth and cheeks while she caught her breath. He knew he was supposed to be driving her crazy, but his buildup and release was also being delayed and he could feel himself growing impatient too. But she was so good at this, better than he imagined all those times with his hands down his pants, and he wanted to do it justice.

"Back on your hands and knees," he said, stepping back while she resumed her previous position. Alex obediently knelt again on the bed, spreading her legs and even slipping a hand down to her pussy to hold her lips spread open, showing Matt not only that she could take it, but would learn exactly what he wanted. "You good, good girl," he said, almost emotionally, moving behind her again, running his hands over the fading red marks across her ass. He pressed the tip of his dick against her, rubbing himself into her slippery wetness, sliding up and down her slit and making her moan in desperation whenever he made contact with her clit. He pressed just the head into her, stretching out just her opening, before withdrawing again.

"Please," she whimpered, so softly as her hands gripped his sheets next to her head. She had fully expected some rough housing, spanking, the dirty talk, and acquiesced easily to Matt's dirty demands. But the pulsing ache of arousal was driving her crazy. Like she was doing penance for every teasing remark or touch she herself had ever doled out. "Please, Matt."  
"Shhh, soon enough, my pet." He pressed the tip back in sliding a bit more of his length in at a painstakingly slow pace. She tried to buck her hips back against him but he caught her, gripping the belt around her waist and holding her in place. He pulled her back by the belt, watching his length disappear halfway inside her, feeling her tight warm walls expand to accommodate his girth. He paused, trying to contain himself, fighting the urged to just pound her into next week. She wasn't making things any easier.

"I need you inside me, please, Matt. I want to feel all of you. I want your cock," she begged, purring out each request.

“You know what, I am sick of you talking out of turn.” He pulled out and grabbed her discarded clothes off the floor, fishing out her underwear, a tangle of lace and pink that he prized apart with his fingers. The crotch was wet and his cock ached at the thought of her being turned on even before they started. He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and shoved the panties into her mouth. “You are not to speak. Not to beg." He placed a finger against her lips that were scarcely containing the underwear. She nodded in understanding the best she could with her head still being held by her hair. He pulled her up so she was kneeling on the edge of the bed, her back to him standing behind her. Still gripping her hair in one hand he ran the other down the front of her body, pausing to tweak her nipples, admiring the muffled moans she gave in response. His hand dove down further into her pussy, softly rubbing her clit. "My dick makes you wet doesn't it?" he asked, his breath hot at her ear. She moaned and nodded in response, throwing her head back against him giving him a perfect view of her heaving chest. "Good, let's start this again then."

He grabbed the back of her neck and threw her forcefully down on the bed, waiting for her to resume her kneeling position before moving behind her again. His hands found the belt at her waist and began to slowly pull her back by it again. He entered her tediously slow, centimeter by centimeter, driving even himself crazy but enjoying the muffled moans Alex was making. He watched his last inch disappear into her cunt and ground his hips against her ass making sure she felt every inch inside her. Her moans were still stifled by the underwear in her mouth but he could tell she was enjoying this.

"This is what you wanted today when you were grinding your ass against me, wasn't it, pet?" he asked, running his hands over her behind. She moaned and nodded her reply, not able to speak through her makeshift gag. "Good. Now grind against me like you were earlier today, you fucking tease." He spanked her for emphasis.

Alex immediately obeyed, beginning to slowly lift her hips up and off of him before grinding them down and back over his dick. He watched her move, cock twitching every time she angled herself so her clit ran over him and moaned. He spanked her hard as she rode him, hand repeatedly coming into contact with her ass. "Good girl, fuck me like you're told, when you're told." She was moaning, but inconsistently and he knew this wasn't enough stimulation to get her off.

Matt watched her, beautiful, obedient, sexy and felt a certain wholeness overcome him. All he had wanted was some aspect of control over his life and here she was giving it to him, fulfilling him in ways she didn't even know.

Alex continued to fuck him, grinding on him as she was ordered, enjoying the feel of his large cock moving in and out of her. She was so wet. Beyond turned on. She'd always fancied Matt but never quite seriously. He was always more of a fun distraction for her but in an immature way. But this Matt? Assertive, masculine, taking charge of her and her pleasure? That was a huge turn on and she was more than okay with being subservient to him. Especially since he seemed to be enjoying it as much as she was, moaning every time she brought herself back against him.

He started to rock his hips in time with her, thrusting forward to meet her each time she pushed back against him, moving his hips harder and harder, enjoying the feel of her pussy around him. He grabbed hold of the belt around her waist and thrust quickly in and out of her. He could feel his orgasm nearing and felt her pussy clenching perfectly around him while he pounded her hard. Her muffled moans of pleasure were beginning to escalate and he could tell that she was approaching her own release. He, once again, abruptly stopped and pulled out enjoying the disappointed groan she made as he did. She was half lying on the bed now, ass still up in the air but arms, chest and head resting against the mattress. She turned her head to look back at him, silent, mouth still filled with her own panties. He reached down and pulled them from her mouth, dropping them back on the floor. She held his gaze, remaining silent, but her eyes were begging for him. "You're learning quite well, pet," he said, turning her over and removing the belt from her waist. He moved her up the bed, took both of her hands in his and pressed her palms together. He wrapped the belt around her wrists a few times before buckling it, all the while keeping contact with Alex. He gave a small smile that she couldn't help but mirror as he placed her bound hands above her head. She kept them there as he shifted so he was kneeling between her legs and spread her thighs apart, pressing them into the bed.

He brushed his thumb over her clit and watched as she writhed and moaned. "Do you want to cum, pet?"

"Yes," she moaned, the begging in her voice clearly coming through. "Please give me permission to cum, master. Please let me cum for you. I'm so close."

He thrust into her sharply, filling her hard and fast and she moaned loudly in approval, bucking her hips up off the bed and into him. "I feel how wet and tight you are right now. Your pussy wants to cum so bad doesn't it?" he teased. He ran his thumb lightly across her clit again and the result was magnificent. She cried out in pleasure, bucking her hips and he could feel he pussy flutter and clamp around him. "You're right on the edge aren't you?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. "You're cock feels so good in me." She spread her legs further apart and ground herself against him, gasping in pleasure but still lacking the clitoral stimulation she needed to get her over the edge. "I'm right there, sir. I'll cum whenever you want me to, master."

She was so beautiful. And perfect. And now all wanted was to see her cum for him. He began to rock in her slowly again, pushing his hips harshly into hers as he felt himself hit the back of her vagina. "I'm going to touch you now, pet," he said, warning her, building up her mental anticipation even more. "I want you to be a good girl and cum around my dick."

He lowered two fingers to her clit and rubbed in quick, hard circles. Her response was immediate and intense, screaming in pleasure as she bucked her hips off the bed, thighs and arms shaking. Her pussy was spasming in release and her walls were clenching so tightly around him he had to slow his thrusts to stop himself from busting uncontrollably. "Yes, thank you, master, it feels so, so good, oh my God," she cried. Her head was thrown back, knuckles white as she balled her tied hands into fists, and she was still shaking in pleasure as he continued to rub her clit. She moaned as her convulsions continued, pussy still gripping his dick impossibly tight. She was trembling and whispering "thank you, thank you," as the overwhelming orgasm subsided, her muscles still sporadically jerking involuntarily. He made sure the last of her orgasm subsided before withdrawing his hand and sliding his dick out of her.

He was so close himself and his anticipation was building as he moved to a kneeling position above her, straddling her torso. He brought his dick to her lips. "Remember-"

"I know the rules, sir," she smiled before taking the head of his cock into her mouth and starting to suck. She licked her juices off of his and opened her throat to let him slide in. He fucked her mouth, relishing the way her tongue swirled around him until he was just on the brink.

"Oh yes, fuck yes, my pet," he moaned, pulling back, grabbing his dick in his hands and jerking off into her mouth. He saw her throat close as she collected his load, "Alex," he moaned before letting out a guttural growl.

He moved back and tried to catch his breath. He watched Alex holding his cum in her mouth and smiled. "Do you like the taste of me?" She nodded. "Speak up, sub," he said.

"Yes, sir," she answered with difficulty, his juices gargling in her throat as she responded.

"And are you my pet? Are you mine?" he asked, again waiting for her garbled, verbal reply.

"Yes, sir, I'm yours."

"Good girl," he said, shifting off of her. "You may swallow now."

She obeyed and downed his load with a single gulp. "Fuck yes, I'm yours," she said again, this time clearly and with a smile.

_"You know, I never told you at the time, but you lived up to your promise."_

Matt's reverie was interrupted by her comment and her gentle splashing in the water. He raised his eyebrow. "No, that can't be true," he scoffed thinking back to how he'd boldly promised her the best orgasm of her life.

"Well, to date it was. Then at least," she smiled giving him a sly look to suggest he'd since beat his own record. She began to let the water drain and he turned to grab her towel, hiding his own pleased but embarrassed look. He unfolded the towel and let her wrap herself in it as she stepped out of the bath. "Let's get ready for bed," he said softly.

Alex nodded, smiling at the habitual routine they had come to perfect throughout their time together. They’d get ready dressed for bed. He’d probably spank her for running off earlier, or not wearing any pants when he got there, or probably both. Maybe he’d put her buttplug in and wind her up, telling her about all the things he wanted to do to her tomorrow. And they’d drift off to sleep, talking, mumbled phrases and clipped conversations, sometimes trailing off into the mundane, but always wrapped up tightly together. It was their thing. It was her life when she was with him. Predictable yet thrilling. And she loved it.


End file.
